The glass-top electric range has experienced wide market acceptance and is destined to become a larger factor in the gas range market, because the housewife has found that it is very easy to clean. There is also a reduced fire hazard. The sales of gas ranges have decreased in the same ratio as marked penetration of the glass-top range sales.
Stoichiometric burners are described in various configurations in my applications Ser. No. 419,514, filed Nov. 28, 1973 and Ser. No. 687,663, filed May 19, 1976, abandoned but continued in my application Ser. No. 727,578, filed Sept. 28, 1976, and; Ser. No. 687,682, also filed May 19, 1976.
My new stoichiometric burner for operation in a radiation is entitled IMPROVED GAS BURNER, was filed June 16, 1976, Ser. No. 696,792, which is a Continuation-in-Part of an application filed Sept. 5, 1975, Ser. No. 610,562, which in turn is a continuation-in-part of my application Ser. No. 580,544, filed May 27, 1975 the latter, two applications have been abandoned.
A new ceramic glass burner is disclosed also in said continuation-in-part application of the above-identified application, Ser. No. 518,473.